


just wanna hold you tight down the avenue

by cupcakeb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, it’s literally criminal that no one’s ever really written anything CarLu, look you can't tell me they don't act more like exes than friends on the show, they are absolutely gay for each other on some level, this is a little all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: When she falls asleep later that night, Lu has her arm wrapped firmly around her middle, and Carla is already a lot less nervous about kissing boys. It can’t be too different from kissing girls, right?
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	just wanna hold you tight down the avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Carla y Lu for life!

There’s not much to it. Carla meets Lu at school.  
  
The first day after summer break at Las Encinas is always a little bit like walking into a clothing store after not having been to the mall for a while — there’s bound to be a new collection on the shelves. Out with the old, in with the new; there are always new kids, but Carla usually doesn’t pay attention to them. 

Lu is hard to ignore, though.  
  
They’re both twelve, and it takes Carla a while to realize that’s not the only thing they have in common — it’s not exactly love at first sight. 

Lu isn’t as prim and proper as she’d like people to think. Her sense of humor is distinctly inappropriate and adult, probably from spending too much time around grown-ups and her older brother, and when she loosens up and lets her guard down a little, she’s dramatic and demanding and hilarious. She’s also fragile, and while Carla might not always be the loudest advocate for her friends, she’s protective of Lu from the get-go.  
  
Most of all, Lu is loyal. When Carla has a shitty day and gets a bad grade on a pop quiz, Lu sweet-talks their French teacher into letting her retake it. When Polo asks Carla out on a real, actual dinner date — which feels way too serious and grown-up at just 12 and 13, respectively — Lu bails on plans with her father to help her get ready. Lu’s father is infamous for his temper, so Carla knows that decision came at a price.  
  
It just makes sense to ask Lu for help with this, too.  
  
They’re in Carla’s bedroom, having a sleepover ahead of their joint thirteenth birthday celebration tomorrow night.  
  
“Have you ever kissed a boy?”  
  
Carla hasn’t, not unless you want to count pecks on the lips in pre-school during play pretend weddings. _Everyone_ knows that doesn’t count. But Polo is going to ask her to be his girlfriend any day now, and she’d like to be prepared.  
  
Lu feigns aloofness, briefly looking up from where she’s painting her nails at Carla’s desk. “No,” she says, shrugging. She blows on her drying nails, then walks over to Carla and sits down next to her on the bed. “Why?”  
  
This is the kind of conversation they only ever have when they’re alone together — the kind where Lu doesn’t boast, or lie or try to make herself look better by putting others down. Carla loves Lu like this.  
  
“Neither have I,” Carla says, and she thinks she can see a little bit of relief flash in Lu’s eyes.  
  
She doesn’t know whose idea it is, in the end. They’re definitely both thinking it.  
  
It feels a little cliché to spend her Friday night trading hesitant kisses with her best friend as they watch episodes of Sex and the City that they’re far too young to understand, but Lu’s lips are soft and her grip on Carla’s neck is firm and insistent. Kissing is fun. The brunette presses her lips to Carla’s with a level of certainty and confidence that takes Carla’s breath away.  
  
Carla has nothing to compare them to, but the kisses feel pretty nice. When she falls asleep later that night, Lu has her arm wrapped firmly around her middle, and Carla is already a lot less nervous about kissing boys.  
  
It can’t be too different from kissing girls, right?  
  
**  
  
So maybe they never really stop after the first time. Maybe they make a habit of it; of wandering hands and stolen kisses.  
  
Carla and Polo soon become _Carla and Polo_ and Lu starts dating Guzmán a year later, but none of that matters.  
  
Polo is her boyfriend, but Lu is her _best_ friend. She outranks him in every way.  
  
Carla wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
**  
  
“Lu, come on.”  
  
She’s having a hard time focusing on anything other than the bass of the music that’s making the bathroom walls shake. It’s a gentle reminder that they shouldn’t be doing this. Well, they shouldn’t be doing this _here_.  
  
There’s a party going on outside, hosted by some older kid they go to school with, and if Polo wasn’t spending the weekend in the countryside with his mothers, Carla would probably scold Lu and at least attempt to put a stop to her antics.  
  
Tequila always did make her a little reckless.  
  
Lu giggles, on her knees in front of Carla as she’s pushing up the skirt of her skintight silver dress, her hands instantly tugging on the lacy material of Carla’s underwear when her fingers brush up against it.  
  
It’s like riding a bike at this point — Lu knows her body inside and out, knows exactly what buttons to push to get Carla to keen out her name.  
  
“Guzmán is probably looking for you,” Carla tries, because someone needs to be reasonable here; someone might very well notice that they snuck off to the nearest bathroom together. They can’t stay for long.  
  
Lu scoffs against Carla’s thigh, then comes to sit back on her knees as she smirks up at Carla. “Like he’ll care.”  
  
She wants to protest but instead, she watches Lu pull down her underwear and steps out of it obediently. It’s hard not to take direction from Lu when she’s looking at her like _that_.  
  
“Make it quick,” Carla tells her, trying for bossy, but she’s pretty sure she just ends up sounding needy.  
  
Lu doesn’t need to be told twice. “Hold your dress up for me,” she shifts forward again, reaching up for Carla’s hips to pull her closer, then licks into her unceremoniously and without warning. Carla fists her hands in her dress at her sides, trying hard not to yell out.  
  
And of course, Lu is nothing if not efficient, because she keeps her attention on her clit, teasing her with tiny kitten licks as she reaches one hand up to pump two fingers into her. When Carla lets out a high pitched moan, Lu chuckles against her, and the vibration feels amazing, but Carla needs _more_.  
  
“Please,” is all she manages to get out, coupled with a low moan when Lu twists her fingers inside her, and Lu obliges, finally adding a third finger, moving them at a relentless pace.  
  
She knows exactly how Carla likes it.  
  
Just like that, Carla can feel her insides twisting, feels the familiar burn of arousal low in her stomach and it’s not long until she’s clamping a hand over her lips, her skirt falling down in the process, as she shudders through her orgasm.  
  
Lu grins at her smugly when she gets up from her spot on the floor, and Carla thinks she never looks better than she does when they do this. Her cheeks are pink with arousal, her chin and lips glistening with evidence of what just occurred and Carla can’t help but pull her close for a hungry kiss.  
  
When they get back out to the party, Guzmán greets them with a grin and hands them each a drink. “Why do girls always go to the bathroom in pairs?”  
  
Next to him, Ander laughs in agreement.  
  
Lu grabs Carla’s hand and smirks at her boyfriend. “It’s where all the best secrets are kept.”  
  
Carla squeezes her hand and giggles. It’s not like Lu is wrong.  


**  


This isn’t what Lu should be thinking about at her seventeenth birthday party, but she’s drunk on bourbon, which always makes her feel a little jaded. Her gaze lands on Carla across the backyard, dancing in a gorgeous purple summer dress. Of course she looks divine as Polo twirls her around, her blond hair falling down her back in loose waves.  
  
Lu chugs the rest of her drink. She probably doesn’t need another.  
  
Gentlemen prefer blondes. Lu has to be cruel, because if she wasn’t — if she giggled and smiled and nodded good-naturedly, then no one would notice her next to Carla.  
  
Cruelty isn’t easy to shake; it takes over, taints thoughts and emotions the same way it covers up insecurities. She has many of those. Cruelty is her safety net; it’s served her well over the years. 

  
Carla is the only person she doesn’t need to pretend around. That’s why Lu can’t resent her, even when she feels herself gazing longingly at her perfect body, her long, toned legs, the striking line of her jaw and the effortless ways in which her collarbones protrude.  
  
The line between jealousy and lust has blurred over the years. Sometimes, Lu isn’t sure if she wants to be Carla or simply be _with_ her.  
  
And because she isn’t a tall, leggy blonde with a smile strangers find intriguing, gentlemen do not prefer _her_. She attracts a different caliber of guy, the kind that’s probably bad for her. Guzmán is damaged and aggressive and raw, and she wants to fix him, wants to help him cover up those insecurities in the same way she did hers.  
  
Maybe she prefers blondes too; maybe that’s the real problem.  
  
Carla struts over with two drinks in hand, hands one to Lu, and the promise held behind the subtle look the blonde gives her is almost enough to cheer her up.  
  
She’ll have Carla in whatever way she can get.  
  
**  
  
Carla is livid when she finds out about Columbia. The fight is vicious, there are accusations thrown around and none of them are too far fetched to not be grounded in reality.  
  
But most ridiculous of all: “Why didn’t you tell me you were applying?”  
  
Lu is giddy with the excitement of it, of finally getting that coveted letter of acceptance in the mail, and she was honestly hoping that her best friend might be happy for her, too.  
  
Instead she’s being selfish. Wants to keep Lu nearby, maybe, at her disposal for drunken hookups that neither of them will ever admit might mean more than that.  
  
And it might be cruel, but really, why should Lu build her life around something that doesn’t mean anything at all?  
  
“I wasn’t sure I would get in,” she says, and Carla rolls her eyes. “We still have three months until September.”  
  
Carla is always good-natured until she’s not; hard to piss off but when you do, you better run for cover. And Lu would, too; would give Carla time to calm down if she wasn’t so hurt by her reaction.  
  
Things get ugly.  
  
“I thought we told each other everything.”  
  
Carla throws her school uniform blazer down on Lu’s bed, then slips out of her flats and crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Lu just glares.  
  
“Yeah? Like how you told me you were fucking Samuel?”  
  
The exasperated huff Carla lets out serves as a warning, lets Lu know Carla is ready to deal some blows.  
  
“You wanna talk about hiding things from each other?” The blonde steps closer to Lu, boxes her in against her bedroom door. She makes eye contact and doesn’t blink when she says, “Valerio,” with purpose, alluding to Lu’s best-kept secret. Fucking _bitch_.  
  
Lu can’t help it. Her hand moves of its own accord as she slaps Carla hard. If the way Carla’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp is any indication, she’s caught her off guard. Good.  
  
Carla’s hand snaps up, but Lu catches her wrist before she can retaliate, grabs her roughly. This is new territory for them; the way Lu crashes her lips to Carla’s like she can win this fight with touches, not words. Carla retaliates fiercely, doesn’t let up until she’s got Lu naked and begging, pinned down on her bed, at her mercy.  


When Lu’s hand is gripping Carla’s disheveled hair hard enough to hurt, Carla stills her movements and grins up at Lu meanly. “Still wanna move to New York?”  
  
Of course she does. That can wait, though, so Lu simply pushes Carla’s head back down and whines until Carla relents, licking into her with fervor and aggression.  
  
Carla is gone before Lu’s breathing has even calmed down, leaves her lying in a puddle of her own sweat, trying to make sense of what the fuck just happened.  
  
They don’t talk for a whole week after that; not until right before graduation, when Carla storms into Lu’s room right as Lu is struggling to attach the giant pink bow to the shoulder of her dress.  
  
Carla rolls her eyes, then walks over and pins the bow on for her, standing right behind her as they exchange a look in the mirror.  
  
Silence falls over them, and Lu decides she’s still somewhat livid. She likes holding grudges.  
  
"You can't just come here and not say anything and think that makes it okay," Lu says angrily, pushing back against Carla slightly. Carla moves back about a foot, and if Lu is being honest, she doesn’t really want her to. If she looks Carla up and down in the mirror, it's not her fault. "I thought… You don't treat your best friend like that, Carla."  
  
Lu feels Carla’s arms wrap around her, then watches their reflection in the mirror as she breathes her in, resting her chin on her shoulder. Finally, she sighs, “I’m sorry.”  
  
The snort Lu lets out is second nature. It’s an attempt to mask her genuine surprise at hearing Carla apologize as nothing but indignation. “Are you?”  
  
Carla hums affirmatively. “New York is just so far away,” she says, and Lu doesn’t meet her eyes. That’s oddly sweet, actually.  
  
Lu turns around and kisses Carla, because fuck it. Why not?  
  
“You don’t have to worry about me," she says, smiling and reaching up to inspect Carla’s earrings. Those are new. Very quaint.  


"I do, you know," Carla says. "A lot."  
  
There isn’t much Lu can say to make this conversation feel less profound, so she hugs Carla, then pulls away a little, keeping her at arm's length.  


“Hey,” Lu says, smirking. “Still need a date to graduation?”  
  
Carla giggles and shakes her head. “I’ve sworn off relationships entirely.”  
  
“Then it’s a good thing you’ve got me,” Lu pulls away, holding her arm out for Carla to hook hers through.  
  
Carla nods the slightest bit, tightens her grip on Lu’s arm and smiles.  
  
“Yeah, it is.”  


**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
